geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode
Introduction The Author of this Story is Anonymous/Unknown. This is the forty-fourth CreepyPasta that was narrated by DaveTheUseless. The Story I just want to tell you that I love The Beatles. They have great music and great talent. I have their albums, t-shirts, and items. I even enjoy the old cartoon of the Beatles that was made in the 60's. But it wasn't long until I found out there was a morbid secret to the cartoon. I was at a collector's shop where they had a section about the Beatles. I was looking for some Beatle mugs and pins. I bought 2 Beatle mugs and 4 Beatle pins and just I was about to leave the Beatles section, something caught my eye. It was a video tape called "The Beatles Cartoon the Lost Episode", I really wanted to get it so I told my mom that I want to buy it. And when I went to tell the counter worker that I would like to buy the tape, he said I couldn't have it. He told me that he watched it and had nightmares. I was surprised that he said that about the tape because it was the Beatles. How can a cartoon about a band be scary? But he said " Never mind you're just going to have nightmares any way" and gave me the tape. And while I was walking away, I saw him folding his hands like he's praying. I was starting to feel like there is something wrong with the tape. When I got home, I immediately went down stairs to watch this mysterious video. When the video went on, something weird happened in the beginning. It was the sound of screams of someone in agony. I was scared until the opening title was on. It was like usual. The episode was called "Because" and I thought it had to do with the Abbey Road song, "Because". Then the cartoon played and something was wrong. It was totally different than the original style. It looked similar to the original, but it looked darker. Then the episode showed all 4 Beatles in there original design John, Paul, George, and Ringo. They had voice actors that sounded like Paul Frees and Lance Percival. They were talking about some kind of a CD they found outside the recording studio and talking about listening to it. (This was strange, as CD's weren't invented until 1976 and the show was produced in the late 60's.) So then the scene showed John putting the headphones on until it happened. John all of a sudden just looked like he just blacked out. Then Paul said "John? Are you all right?" Then the screen zoomed up to John who had started drooling, and all of a sudden John's eyes turned into a LSD Acid Trip image with weird colors. After 10 seconds of John's acid tripping face, something appeared. I grabbed the clicker and went backwards to see what it was. What I saw was a morbid, grotesque picture.It was a picture of a man with a Ventriloquist Dummy. The scary part of the picture was that the man with the dummy had no mouth. Instead, there was blood on his face where his mouth is suppose to be. The dummy had fire in his eyes and an insane smile. I had to choke back some vomit after watching it. Then the screen went back to John's face. "Are you all right?" asked Ringo. " Seeing is not believing. Seeing is killing". John soon got back consciousness and said "Yes. Yes I am. What time is it George?" "Its 1:13" said George. Then the screen went black and Blood started to rain down. But this blood was hyper-realistic. It looked so real that if I touched the screen, I would get blood on my fingers. The blood rain soon disappeared and soon showed the Beatles walking to a lake. A crowd of girls soon started chasing the guys for 30 seconds like normal then all of a sudden a picture of a girl with no eyes just her eye sockets dripping with blood. She had no teeth and more blood was pooring out of the mouth. It was another picture of a Zalgo victim that was popular on Creepypasta. I jumped back on the couch after seeing it. Then the screen went to John's face. And all of a sudden, the screaming of the fans stopped. And when all 4 of them turned around to check, all of the fans were on the ground, burning to a crisp. Paul, clearly petrified, asked, "What...what happened?" Then the scene showed Ringo vomiting out red vomit with chunks of brown meat. Something caught my eye. I paused and looked closely at the vomit and there was the face of Hitler. I was shocked that a man who killed millions of people and soldiers was in a cartoon about the Beatles. "Just forget about." said John. "But what about our fans?" John yells at Paul angrily "I DON'T GIVE A F***! YOU KNOW WHAT I DID WITH MY FIRST WIFE" I was shocked that this episode involves John saying the F word and Cynthia's first wife. But I decided to continued on. The next scene showed a building that was about to be demolished. The Beatles were walking down a hallway when the wrecking ball hit the building. A piece of rubble went flying in the air. It was about to miss a person when John did the unthinkable.... he pushed the man back to where the piece of rubble was about to fall. In a second, the piece of solid marble crushed the guy to death. Realistic blood and brain matter went everywhere. The blood and brain matter looked like it was real. A crowd of people surrounded the scene where the camera zooms up to John with an evil smirk on his face. The next scene only showed just a black screen. Only thing I heard was a gunshot. Then there was smoke that seems to represent the fired gun. Then the screen showed the recording studio where the Beatles record there music. There was no lights on but I did hear mumbling and I listened closely to hear someone saying "I shouldn't have done that. They're going to know soon." Then one light went on. There was a shadow outside the door. It was the form of John. It wasn't long until the light was reflecting to the sound manager in the recording booth.... dead. I quickly figured out he was shot by a shotgun. The camera zoomed up to the ground outside the room. In a quick shock, a Model M1887 fell to the ground with blood on it and bits of smoke still coming out of the barrel. The next scene showed Paul and George and Ringo knocking on John's room door. Then Ringo for some reason busted down the door and there was a humongous safe that was the size of a SUV. They didn't know what the combination was but for some reason it wasn't locked up all the way. They opened it up, and they found out John's secret...the chunch of the time was right...he was a satanist! There was a dead body of a woman on a pentagram with blood and her eyes gorged out. There were dead animals, a fan made Necronomicon, and goat's skull on a pentagram. In fear, George fall to the ground. Paul had to choke back vomit and Ringo in a sad way started crying. The crying from Ringo didn't sound like normal cartoon crying. It sounded as real as day. And in a shock, I found out that the dead woman was Ringo's fiancée, Jenny. I didn't know that Ringo had a fiancée but I was scared that Ringo's crying started to get mixed with screams of a girl. I started to suspect thats supposed to be the screams of Jenny. The screen went black. Then the screen showed the view of the sun setting from John's legs, "Here Comes The Sun" played. The screen immediately went to John's face that had a mad expression and a rapid moving mouth. He had red in his iris. He had a noose around his neck. He was about to commit suicide. He shut his eyes and jumped. The camera showed John's feet still swinging. The camera zoomed out to show John's lifeless body hanging on the small cliff on the lake that the Beatles were going to in the beginning of the episode. The screen went black and Paul appeared in a sad expression. And the screen went black again. And then the scary part begins. Without warning, Paul's face appeared with hyper realistic eyes. There was so many camera views of Paul's face like a zoom out of him in the corner. Then pictures appeared. I remember seeing a picture of hand with a gun in it and the gun was pointed to a little boy's head but the gun was already fired. Another on was a river with a Garfish in it and right behind the fish was a body of a couple in a bloody mess. The next picture was a burnt town. People were on the ground dead. Quickly, I discovered that the town was destoryed during an attack. It was destroyed because of the Vietnam War. The next picture was three undertakers with 7 coffins with little children no younger than 6. And behind the left undertaker was coffin with a hand coming out of it. And the hand was moving. After more pictures, it shows Paul with the same expression that he had before the scary slide show. Then a voice appeared of a low, low quiet voice saying "DO IT". Then a M1911 Colt pistol appeared in Paul's hand. He puts it in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Realistic blood and brain matter went everywhere. Then the camera zoomed up to the capsule of the bullet that shot Paul. And the capsule said " Your life was already over, Paul." The next scene show George on a cliff from the same lake John committed suicide. He was about to commit suicide too. I thought he was going to jump off the cliff. But instead, he pulled out a gun and shot himself, "Happiness Is A Warm Gun" played. At the end of the scene, the camera zoomed to the gun and the gun was the same gun Paul used to commit suicide. And the gun said "It takes 2 bullets to kill 2 Beatles". It scared me a little bit. It send chills down my spine. The next scene showed Ringo in the hospital, dying of a unknown disease. He took the picture of him and his fiancée and the engagement ring he gave her. And then he died. At the end of the episode, it appears to be in a dark hall. All I hear was screams, whistles, yelling, and gunshots. I soon found out that the hall was in a prison. The scary part was that every time the lamp swings in the hall, a black hooded figure appeared. It wasn't long until I found out it was John with gray skin and red iris. He said "I hope you enjoyed your life. Because my life is over including my friends all because of me.....John." And right behind him was a crowd of guards and prisoners. It seems that some of them had bullet holes in their heads, blood and burned tissue all over their bodies. And the weird part was that the prisoner that was right next to John was Mark David Chapman. It scared me how the guy who killed Lennon in real life was right behind the evil, demoniac cartoon John Lennon. For 30 seconds, Evil John and the crowd of prisoners and guards started walking straight like if they were walking towards me. The more they keep walking, the more blood they get on themselves. John started to turn into a snake in a weird way. His eyes turn reptilian, his skin turned scaly, and his tongue was in the form of a snake's tongue. Then the episode finally ended. I went backwards and kept rewinding the opening credits to believe how stupid I was to believe this was nice episode. It wasn't long until something caught my eye. I looked closely at the bottom of the word Because. And I paused to see that the episode was actually called "The Beatles Cartoon Because of John, their dead". I was about to take the tape out until the VCR went on fire. I immediately got my mom and a fire extinguisher. We put out the fire and to discover that the VCR was still okay because we put in more VCR tapes in and they worked. But the only thing that was destroyed by the fire was the tape and it was the tape that started the fire. My mom and I went to the collector's shop and brought the tape back. The counter worker for the Beatles section said "What happened to the tape?" "It was set on fire when the tape ended"I said. He took the tape and threw it away. "Should have burt to a craisp" he said. The next day, I was in the car with my mom to take something back that my dad forgot to take to work when we saw police surrounding a house and 6 men were being retrieved out of the house. My mom was told by an officer that 6 men were arrested for drug possession and grave robbing. It wasn't long until stuff came out of the house and that stuff was like the things people use for recordings for cartoons. They even found drawings of what they say is a morbid cartoon. It involved The Beatles. The police were informed that they sold the tape to a collector's shop. I told the police I got the tape and they showed me the drawings to see if I was right. I got all of them right. After telling them about the tape, they gave me an award of $200 dollars. I was glad that I got money but that the sight of seeing the tape scared half to death. For 4 days I had nightmares. And when the nightmares stopped, a tape appeared on my front porch. And it said "You shouldn't have watched that" but I threw it away in the trash and never seen that thing again. But I wonder why the tape said that, All I can say is that goodbye and see you later. Category:Blood and Gore Category:Suicide Category:VHS Category:Videos Category:Lost Episodes Category:Demon/Devil Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless Category:Trollpasta Category:Cliche